Conversations
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: Harry loves Ginny but Ginny hates Harry. A love story-well yes, you could say that. You could also say that when ever Ginny's around or when Ginny is concerned he messes up the converstation, and sometimes big time.
1. love disscousion

**Disclaimer: Hold on…. Checked in the mirror, still a 13 year-old girl not J.K. Rowling**

Claimer: I do own Samantha Brown and Miranda Williams

A rewrite of a love story. Note**: this story is based in Harry's and Ginny's 6****th**** and 7****th**** year.**

"Hey Dad?" Harry asks. "Do you think we are alike?"

"In many ways son, first is a very tacky thing to be similar about but it's true, we both like red-heads."

"What?!" Harry gasped. "That is so corny dad, I don't even like Ginny. She is just an annoying, goody-two shoe, perfect." James just grinned at his son. Harry could be so arrogant.

"Well-"James started. "You tease her constantly and I did the same thing with your mother. Plus I see the way you look at her. She also puts you down and I see the way she flirts with you."

"Dad, that is ridiculous. I do NOT like Ginny Weasly. I just cope with her because my best mate is her brother. Besides she makes a perfect target for pranks. Ginny is just Ginny. She probably doesn't like me even if I like her, WHICH BEFORE YOU SAY SO IS NOT TRUE!"

"You are denying it Harry. You know you do, so just admit it."

"You don't get it dad, you just don't. You DON'T know what it feels like to see the girl you love, have another guy. You don't see her as she walks out of a room. It's like she is the only thing from making me go crazy." Harry sighed. He hadn't planned on spilling his guts to his father, but even Ron didn't get it. He was madly in love. "This is hard to admit but whenever she gets a new boyfriend, I start out on him. When Ron yells at her I agree. I can't seem to make her stop hating my guts. But, whenever she says my name, I feel that butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just can't stop thinking about her.

"You may, not believe it but that is how your mother and I started out. She hated me and I hated her. Then around our third year, I fell and I fell hard. You have to stop making her mad though. You need to become her friend before anything else. You also need to stop other boys from getting close to her. Or to the best of your ability. If you think you've run out of pranks, check the loose floorboard by the closet in your dormitory.

"What are you talking about Dad? There is nothing under there. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron, and I checked!"

"Just check it out ounce more. Now go up to the house, the Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow morning at 11:00."

Hogwarts Express

"Hey Ron! Have you seen Seamus or Dean, or Neville? I have a really good idea for some new pranks."

"What's up Harry, no I haven't seen those two. So what did you do the last week of summer?"

"Oh the usual, played pranks and obsessed over-"Ron's sides were shaking with laughter. _I'm gonna have some fun today….! _

"Who'd you obsess over mate?"

"No one important, just the girl of the week…."

"Do you think I'm stupid Harry? Wait don't answer that question. What I meant was I know who you obsess over, my sister!" Harry gulped. This was not going to go well. If only someone else would show up they could post-pone this meeting. Suddenly, the door to the compartment flew open and Ron and Harry were tackled by Seamus Dean, and Neville. After the usual how are you, etc. etc. they started talking about pranks. The door flew open again. Hermione flew in, looking very angry.

"Ronald Weasly- you are such a prat! An arse, a complete idiot!" All the boys in the compartment (that is except Ron) oohed' at Hermione and Ron. Harry smirked, obviously there was he wasn't the only one obsessing over someone. "RON YOU ARE DEAD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME, BY THE PERFECTS CARRIAGE SO THAT WE COULD TALK! BUT NO…. BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING SUCH A PRAT THAT YOU HAD TO COME AND TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS!" With every word she would slap Ron somewhere. When she was finished she kicked him in the 'manly place', Ron just sat there and took it.

Harry decided to have a bit of fun. "So Ron, how long have you and Granger here been going out?"

"4 months Potter, not that your brain can calculate that much!" came another voice. "Oh and while your at it lay off of my friend!!!" shouted Ginny Weasly. Suddenly the whole girl gang was in there. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Miranda and Samantha, were all part of this group. Harry's group loved to torment them since all of their crushes/girlfriends were in it. "Oh and by the way we were sitting in here so if you could just move your Qudditch playing butts, thank you very much. We'd all appreciate it."

"Plus Potter," sneered Miranda "We could all do with a change of scenery."

"Wow Miranda that's harsh. I didn't know you had it in you to hate me."

"Oh you bet I do, in fact why don't I just show you?"

Suddenly, all the guys grabbed a girl and pinned them to the wall or floor. Ginny was not pleased in fact she was down-right murderous. "Let me go Potter or I'll…"

"You'll what Gin-kiss me?" Harry answered.


	2. The fight and the acceptance

"_Or you'll what Gin- kiss me?" _

Ginny stared at Harry with shock. He had the nerve to ask her out again- before lessons even began! He was so going to get it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" Harry gulped. This was not going to go over well if Ginny killed him. "HARRY! YOU ARE SUCH AND IDIOT ARSE! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME OUT, BEFORE THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL? YOU HARRY, ARE SO GOING TO GET IT, OH AND SO YOU KNOW- I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Ginny finished screaming at Harry. She was so surprised when he still held her and just smirked. "Well," Ginny warned. "Aren't you going to let me go?"

"Nope Gin-Gin I ain't gonna' let you go. Because you are such a goody-goody that you would make Dumbuldore's take away your perfect privileges, plus you would kill your self. Then your mother who I may say adores me" Harry smirked at Ginny while she just growled at him. He was quite enjoying this. "As I was saying, since she quite likes me, she would kill you, and then your forgetting that your darling brother" Ron smirked at this and Hermione hit him. By this point all the guys had let go off the girls and they were just staring at Harry and Ginny. "Ron would kill you to, or hex you into oblivion because in cause you've forgotten I'm his best mate!" Harry was on a roll. Just as he was about to start again she grabbed him, trying to twist him around, but he held on. _Damn him and his stupid Quidditch playing reflexes. _ "Plus you won't be friends with anyone anymore except for these girls here" with this he nodded to each girl seated, since there was a buildup of people outside the compartment. "Because, I am the most worshipped guy in the entire school and all the pretty girls out there would kill you if you kill me." Harry smirked. There was no way she could beat that. He thought she looked very cute when she was mad. Her brown eyes flared and her hair seemed even redder. _Stop that_ he told him self. You don't like her. _But you do you dolt, and everyone knows it._

"Potter- OI- POTTER!!"

"What- oh, sorry spaced out there Gin-Gin."

"First of all you arse- it's Weasly to you or Ron's sister or anything but Ginny or Gin-Gin. Second you need to learn some grammar because it's I'm not going to let you go. Third my own mum wouldn't kill her only daughter because of a stupid prat of a boy. And Ron could just go crying to Hermione. As for all the other girls Potter- why don't you go out with them? You called them pretty so obviously you think high of them. So stop asking me and ask them because quite frankly, you disgust me."

"Ginny, I thought we covered this, the only girl I want is you." There was a breath-take from the audience who was waiting for a kiss. Then a drawling voice drowned out everyone else's.

"What's this? Is the all-so famous Harry Potter hosting a party? Oh Potter you'll get detention before your even at school. What is this too? You have your girlfriend with you? How sweet that you would go out with a filthy blood-traitor." Before Ginny or Ron could do anything Harry jumped up. His voice was low but that made it seem even more dangerous. "Don't call her that- if anything her blood is much purer than yours."

"Harry stop- you'll get into trouble…." Ginny pleaded. Ron looked murderous but this was his best friends fight-not his. Malfoy looked at Ginny this blood traitor was ridiculous he thought.

"Ahh look at that, the disgusting blood traitor standing up for her half-blood boy friend. So sweet- not. Detention Potter for being rude to a perfect." Hermione looked outrageous.

"Malfoy you evil dragon of a wizard, you can't give points away for something like that. That's abusing your power."

Malfoy just looked like his old vile self. "Oh so now there's a new couple in town? The blood traitor and the half-blood, and the mud-blood and the blood traitor. Now Ron was angry and he saw Harry jump up to. This was not going to be pretty but Malfoy had insulted their girls. It was time to take action. Both Harry and Ron said at the exact same time-

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT!!!"

"Well, Well, Well, don't tempers run high today in the filthy corner of the neighborhood. Let's see how you boys react to this- _CRUCIO_! "

Both Harry and Ron jumped in front of Hermione and Ginny and Ron was lucky enough to dodge the curse- but Harry wasn't. He started twitching and screaming and to top it all of Ginny and all the other girls started crying. Ron thought desperately since Harry wasn't here he would take charge. "All right, Neville, Seamus, and Dean you take all the girls into another compartment and I'll go get the conductor." Seamus, Dean and Neville were trying to drag Ginny out of the room, but she wouldn't here of it.

"I won't leave him- I WONT!" She kicked off all the boys and not even her best mate Hermione could get her to stop clutching Harry's body. "I WON'T LEAVE HIM, I WON'T!" Ginny just kept shrieking until someone had got an adult. It turns out the adult was none other than Professor Snape.

"Quiet you blood traitor, and as for you Weasly- I don't see any difference in his condition." Everyone looked outraged. Snape shooed all the audience away and slammed the door to the compartment shut. Just as he was going to touch Harry, Harry let out a petrifying scream and shouted:

"Kill me, Kill me now!"

"All right, Potter I'll end your misery- _Adava Ke-" _ Snape's voice stopped as a furious James Potter leaped out of nowhere.

"Don't you ever touch my son Snivellous, not go get a healer, he's hurt!" Snape turned on heel and left probably to go praise Malfoy. "Ron- go get a healer immediately." Ron ran out of the room and James heard him telling people to move it or else. He then turned to Ginny and his gaze softend. "Ginny I'll need you to let go of Harry and help me move him a bit. After Harry was on the bench he spoke sharply "What happened here?" Ginny told the whole story and James grimaced at the end. "It looks like Harry won't be well for a while, so if you want to go I'm sure-" Ginny cut him off.

"I don't want to leave, and you know why? Because the curse was meant to be for me and Harry protected me from it, and I am so stupid for letting him do that. I should have never let him get mad in the first place, I am such and arse.


	3. THE HURT AND THE PRANK

**Disclaimer: Sadly i am not a godly writer, instead i am a scrawny, 13 year old git. Who may be crazy but the doctors have not yet confrimed. So anyways enjoy the show! Everything belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. **

~1 week later~

Harry glanced up at the castle. He sighed in relief- he had finally gotten out of St. Mungo's. Not that it was a bad place; it was just, well…. Harry smiled in spite of himself. This day could not get any better. Besides the little prank he might be pulling. And for once it wasn't going to happen to Ginny. Harry glanced at his watch. It actually should be happening right about now. What's the prank you may ask? It's um…… well just ask Ginny Weasly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!" Ginny Weasly spat furiously. Just as Harry entered the great hall Ginny's uniform changed. Instead of a regular skirt and jumper, they were ridiculously short and on the back of her robes it read 'Property of Harry Potter' flashing in red and gold. Ginny stormed over to Harry. "Fix this!" she spat.

"Fix what Gin?" Harry implored with a smirk on his face. "I could have not possibly done anything, because as, everyone knows I was in St. Mungo's for protecting you." Ginny gasped- he had crossed a line there. Harry then realized his mistake. "Ginny, I am so sorry I didn't mean to…" Ginny stifled her sobs.

"Save it Potter" she spat with venom. "Apparently you can't even have a civil conversation with me. You are such a complete and utter ARSE!!!! I can't believe you; I actually thought you might be human, until you ruined it with the girl YOU LOVE!!!" Ginny screamed the last two words even though the hall was so quiet that they didn't need to be screamed. With that Ginny ran out of the Great Hall leaving a very stunned and hurt Harry behind her. Harry then turned on heel and left, getting out his invisibility cloak and, the running to the Room of Requirement. Both of the groups got up, and left after their friends, parting by the marble staircase, the boys going up the girls going outside.

Ginny collapsed in the forest, her body heaving with sobs. _That git, that prat. _She thought sullenly through her tears. She couldn't believe he had gone there. Much less after he should have known that she had regretted not stopping him. She heard Hermione come up behind her. "Ginny?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess." Ginny answered through her tears. She looked up as she heard growling. Samantha and Miranda were looking malice. "We. Are. So. Going. To. Kill. All. Of. Those. Stupid. Mauduers. Boys."

"It's all right girls…." Then she let her group in on her plan to get back at boys.

Harry ran to the Room of Requirement. He had screwed up his plan again! He'd never get Ginny this way. He couldn't believe it, he felt like a real ass. He went to the bed, provided and collapsed. He couldn't take it all in, and he started to feel his brave show, break down. He felt drained and he was pretty sure everyone hated him. The sad fact was, he didn't do that prank! He had set one on Snape (excuse me I don't feel the need for Professor Snape as he is a slimy git), to turn his hair pink, bubblegum pink. He felt a couple of tears slide down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped them away. He heard all of his friends' troop into the room. "Who did this?" he asked his voice dangerously quiet. No one answered, but they weren't expecting what happened next. "WHO IN THIS ROOM DID THIS RIDICUILOUS PLAN, THAT MAKES MY LOVE, NOW HATE ME SO BAD?" Ron looked guilty and Harry caught the look. "Ron…. Why?"

"Look mate before you blow up again let it be known that all of us took part in this and it was in the journal thing under neath' the loose floor board in our room. Plus it wasn't supposed to make her uniform short, only the flashing letters. But on the bright side-"Harry cut him off.

"What is the bright side Ronald?" Harry asked. Your sister hates me and well……"

"Harry" Neville said. "There is a way you can get her back. But first you have to lay low."

"How low, and for how long?"

"Until the end of the school year and then I have an idea. After that we'll throw her a surprise party to get you on her good graces."

"Alright, I guess, but if it doesn't work Nev…" Then Seamus and Dean jumped in.

"You'll do what mate? Kiss him??" With that everyone went into peels of laughter.

Meanwhile back in the great hall after everything settled down again, Dumbledore leaned over to Professor McGonagall. "Doesn't that remind you of two other Gryffindor's?"

"Yes it does…… let's just hope history doesn't repeat it self."

The rest of the year past uneventfully.

The girls were planning their prank, and the boys were lying low…. As low as they could. Harry moped around, and didn't take part in anything. In fact he was getting so bad that even a hilarious prank on Snape would only make him smile. Ron was getting desperate. This was so unlike Harry, who was almost always full of life. They usually left the brooding to Ron or Dean. One time after a dinner, in May Harry was actually smiling and that was because of um….. a prank the girls pulled. Everyone had to admit it was hilarious. See what happened was that well let Harry tell you. Or Ginny for that matter.

Ginny snickered. This was so much pay back for Potter. First of all, they changed his hair color from black to bright pink, which was done by slipping a potion in his drink. Then they dumped a strong love potion into almost every girl's drinks. It was pure genius. And they made it so Potter couldn't do anything about it. Plus his friends couldn't help him. If they tried to they would be hit over the head by plates and glasses. Ginny glanced, at her watch. It should happen right about NOW!!! Suddenly a commotion came over from the boy's end of the table. It was a bloody, brilliant prank.

Harry yelped. His hair was turning pink- like flamingo pink. He tried to magic it off, but it just turned brighter every time he did that. It made him mad, because he knew who did this. His ex-love (not really) Ginny Weasly. He heard her laughing all the way down the table. All of his friends were trying to help, but they were mysteriously being hit on the head with the plates and etc. then all the girls stopped eating, and started to chase Harry. Harry ran and ducked but the girls caught up to him, so he resulted in to screaming at the top of his lungs and running, because he had forgotten the invisibility cloak. All the guys and the girls left, burst out laughing, so hard they almost choked.

**Did you like it? Review Review Review!!! Hurry up and do so all you have to do is green button down there. That's it right there----- PUSH IT!!!!!!!**


	4. The Door, The Vent, a Song two Ghosts

**Sadly Harry Potter is not mine, and neither are any of the characters. I will admit that I do not own Harry Potter, but I own this fan-fic. **

_Click._

_ Ah crap_ Harry thought. He pushed on the door of the closet, it wouldn't budge a millimeter. Harry snatched his wand and tried to magic himself out of here. No luck. It looked like he was stuck, until he heard a blowing noise. "Peeves is that you?" No answer. Harry looked up towards the noise and saw one of those muggle vents. "Great" he muttered. "How is this supposed to help me?" Harry glanced up again and got a bloody brilliant idea, if he'd say so himself. He crawled up an old wood ladder; he hadn't seen before and reached the vent. He used magic to get the screws off. Finally the vent blocker was out of the way. Harry enlarged the space in the vent with his wand and began to crawl. Even making it bigger did little to help. Every time he turned he banged every part of his body. By the time he saw light he was very sore, and very tired. He attempted to kick the vent open, but um… well it backfired. Big time. It fell out all right, with Harry right along with it. He twisted as he landed, so he landed on his butt, but, he looked around confused for a moment. Where was he?

"Ah nice of you to join us Mister Potter, but I suggest eating your breakfast at the table instead of on the floor." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling over at Harry. Unknown to him, when he fell he kicked a bowl of soggy cereal onto his head. So there he sat with corn flakes stuck all over him like stickers and with milk dripping out of his hair. He could only think of one phrase to say. He turned to a particular red-head sitting on the bench and said with pure innocence

"Ginny will you go out with me?" Ginny just stormed off, leaving her group of growling friends.

"Potter", Miranda spat as she passed "Haven't you learned your lesson?" Samantha passed next but she vented here feelings by dumping some oatmeal and toast on him to make him per her quote- a trash walking breakfast buffet. Luna passed then and just said

"Sometimes the good guy never gets the girl Harry, you just have to keep trying." Hermione passed last and just shook her head and said in her 'disapproving' voice

"Harry I thought you knew better." After all the girls had left or the ones from that group all the boys came over, to steer Harry to the Room of Requirement. Harry was stumped. All he did was ask Ginny to go out with her. It's not like he had asked her to marry him. Meanwhile Ginny was wishing she had stayed. She was wishing that she would have wiped of the milk and kissed that damn Harry Potter. She wished she could just say yes. She just couldn't and she didn't know what to do. She ran to the Room of Requirement locking the door so no one could get through. She heard two distant pops when she sat down. She looked around and none other than Lily Potter walked in.

"Hello Ginny, you're in quite a state." She said quietly. Ginny just started sobbing.

"It's all your sons fault Mrs. Potter, he fell out of a vent and" She hiccupped. "And then with corn flakes and milk on his head he asked me out." She fell silent for a minute. "Then I – I just stormed out and I wish I could do it again, because I actually might say yes."

"Oh Ginny" Lily consoled. "I know how you feel. Where did you think he got it from? Certainly not me. His father treated me the same way. Until I finally gave in." Lily paused, because she could see a question on Ginny's lips.

"Why did you give in? I mean you hated Mr. Potter and then you ended up married. Almost every other relationship ended well. For my friends anyways. I mean Hermione has Ron and Neville and Luna will get together soon enough. Dean has a crush on Miranda and vica versa. Plus Seamus and Samantha are like one day away from snogging in a broom closet. It just isn't fair!" Lily clicked her tongue sympathetically.

"I know it might not seem fair now Ginny Weasly, but trust me, things will turn out." With that she disappeared back into the night. Ginny heard the door click open and she heard Harry's voice come from no where.

"Is any one in here?" He asked quietly. Ginny dove behind a couch and Harry turned, but not quite fast enough to see her. He shrugged and plopped down on the couch. He started humming a song, with a melody that Ginny couldn't quite place. She stood up, startling him. "How long have you been here?!" She shrugged not really answering his question. "Go back to the common room Weasly." Ginny stood there shocked.

"What the HECK Potter! One minute you ask me out and the next you just like hate me?! You are such and idiot. I can not believe any one would fall for you. Ever like in a million years. I personally wouldn't go out with if it was that and dying by Lord Voldy Shorts."

"That hurts Ginerva, it really does." Harry said quietly.

"Well to freaking' bad! I don't really give a crap!" Suddenly Harry started humming again. Ginny sat down and was about to ask what song it was until he started singing.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh....

Ginny gasped as Harry finished. "Harry I'm-"

"Yeah well I'm sorry to Ginny, I thought we could try. So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Never Goodbye Potter, Never!" With that she fled the room leaving a very confused and love struck Harry behind.

While all this was going on, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were talking about Harry and Ginny. Professor McGonagall cut in. "Maybe, Albus this is the way history will repeat it's self and this is its way of showing it."

Dumbledore spoke sharply. "Voldermort is coming back, we all know this. What we do not know is that if Ginny and Harry are destined for each other." With that he exited the room leaving a very shocked Professor McGonagall.

2 weeks later Remus Lupin walked into Hogwarts. He heard shouting from about 5 floors above, and he ran towards the noise. In the corridor was Ginny yelling at Harry and Harry fighting back. Without thinking, he pulled them apart, getting called many nasty names in the process. "What happened you two?" With that said they started going off on each other and Remus stopped them yet again when the heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall ran up to the trio.

"WHAT is going on here? There are students trying to sleep, as well as certain teachers." Then McGonagall went rigid. She looked like she had seen a ghost (which would not be unusual but anyways.). "Remus I just thought, James and Lily and………" She trailed off, and went to go see the Headmaster leaving two stunned students and one understanding adult.

"Lupin- What was she talking about?" Harry asked while still watching McGonagall. Just then Ginny broke in.

"Yeah I mean, James and Lily are alive, but old and we are clearly not them right?" She inquired all while shooting glances at Harry to make sure she hadn't offended him in the process. It appeared she hadn't.

"Well", Remus started. "Lily took to yelling at James, and then James being an idiot would yell back at her, and more often then not it was in the middle of the night. Plus from a distance, you guys look like Lily and James." The teenagers both sighed, they hated comments like this. They started walking away and they started up there fight again. Remus just sighed. "Potter's and their red heads." He then started up to the Headmasters office for the meeting about the Head's and perfects for next year. He had a strange feeling that history was going to repeat it's self this time, except it was going to be way worse.


	5. Ginny's Birthday!

Ginny was excited. She would finally be turning 17 tomorrow. May 11th to be exact. She planned to have the best birthday ever. Including a super sleepover with her friends, that would usually involve some pranks. Or two. Ginny was also troubled though. Instead of doing the sleepover tomorrow night they had convinced her to do it on Saturday night. She was very reluctant to do so, as they had tons of homework. But hey she could do that another day. While she was all wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice a Hermione watching her from the shadows, or a Harry turning around to talk to her. Hermione grinned evilly pulled out her wand and muttered _Clurip_ and Ginny tripped. Onto Harry. Hermione took a quick picture and left while the scene folded out. "Hi Ginny I……. was just going to ask?" Harry stopped asking his question when he saw what had happened. Somehow Ginny had tripped and landed on him. He got pushed to the floor, while her hands were on his chest. He could see Ginny blushing viciously but he was actually enjoying the moment. He started to speak again but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry I am so, so sorry I-" Ginny stammered, not making any sense at all.

"Ginny", Harry whispered. "It's okay. There's no harm done. In fact I am quite enjoying it." Oh shit! He thought to him self. He actually said that out loud. Crap. He closed his eyes waiting for the hex to follow. Instead he just found Ginny standing over him.

"Are you going to get up Potter? Or are you going to lay there like an idiot?" Ginny was still blushing the famous Weasly blush, but she was laughing at him. He didn't mind the laughing part. Not much. He loved watching her laugh. It made her eyes sparkle and it made her so relaxed. Harry was jerked out of hid revive. "HARRY JAMES POTTTER! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF THE FLOOR, BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

"Ah shouting at me again Miss. Weasly? I should prank you but…….."

"But what? You have no partners in crime to back you up?"

"Actually that is exactly it. Oh and by the way- thanks for falling on me!" He watched as Ginny ran off embarrassed. Oh well tomorrow all would be well.

May 11th – Ginny 17th birthday! (YEAH!! Three cheers for the marvelous Ginerva Weasly!!! Ok back to the thickening plot.

Ginny groaned as she woke up to snores. She couldn't possibly imagine getting up today. Not after yesterday. Harry was in almost all of her classes! She was tempted to roll over but she got smacked by a pillow. "Wake UP Ginny!" chorused Miranda and Samantha.

"Go away guys, I'm tired. It's by birthday let me sleep in."

"Ooohhh the newest 17 year old is cranky. Well to bad! We want to see you open our present. SO GET UP!!!" they shouted.

"All right, but when I am fully awake you two are in so much trouble." Ginny started on them but was interrupted once again.

"Open your bloody presents before we do them for you Ginny!" Miranda and Samantha were getting very impatient with her. Just for that she opened her first present very slowly.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys actually got me an owl?!!!" Ginny screeched.

"Actually Ginny", Hermione started. "It's a certificate saying that they will buy you an owl. I convinced them of this, so you could pick out the owl you wanted."

"Thanks guys you're awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah we know." After several more pillow fights and about 15 presents later they were down in the great hall. Miranda remembering the plan said "Hey Ginny could you help me with the potions essay after supper?"

"Really Andy? On my birthday? Just ask Hermione, she'll help you."

"Please, she won't let me copy her. Please????" Andy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just stop with the eyes, there freaking me out."

"Thanks girl gotta' go talk to Seamus. Bye!" With that Miranda took off. All the others just shrugged but, really if they said a word the secret would be blown. So they just sat there, eating the breakfast, talking amongst them selves while waiting for the next step of the plan to come into action. Suddenly Samantha broke through this huge crowd.

"Oh my bloody arse guys guess what?" She plowed on without waiting for an answer. "There's a rumor that Ginny 'assaulted' Harry last night. It's all quite hilarious since Harry denies everything, and you didn't know about until now."

"Oh Merlin's baggy left leg y fronts" Ginny started cursing. "Who spread the rumor?"

"Some girl called Miri."

"Do I know her? I don't think so do any of you guys do?" All her friends shook their heads. Luna started

"It's probably a human clone, whose body was invaded by some evil glying trolls. Daddy and I think they aren't evil at all. We found some over winter vacation, and they were so nice, and wonderful. They had the best hair in the world thought. Imagine that!" Luna went on dreamily. (I kind of got this from myself because I tend to ramble on and on about things of no importance)

Everyone just shook there heads and tried to look interested (as my friends try so often to do but usually end up failing miserably), as they headed off to potions.

Potions it's self was even more of a disaster. First they got paired up randomly for different potions. My partner: Harry J. Potter himself. The potion: Love.

Oh no Ginny thought. I can't do this. It's so unfair! Why must Professor Slughorn hate me so? She glanced around the room wondering who her friends got. Hermione got Ron (big surprise there); Luna had Neville, who actually without Snape teaching was good at potions. Samantha got Dean and Miranda got Seamus. Ironic she thought that all her friends got people they liked. She suddenly zoned back in when Harry started talking to her. "So Ginny, how's your birthday been so far?"

"Oh just terrific. Instead of being free on my 17th I have to go help Miranda with her homework. Then there's the fact that a rumor has been spreading around about me and you, AND I have no celebration until tomorrow. So I am having a splendid day, thanks for asking." She tuned into Professor Slughorn as he gave instructions, but Potter would not go away! He sent her an enchanted note.

**Hey Weasly **

**Hello Potter, now go AWAY! **

**I am quite comfortable here thanks though. **

**I mean it, I want to learn something **

**You already learned all of this **

**I did not, and so what if I did? **

**Liar, Liar, Pants on fire! **

**You're immature **

**That's why you love me! **

**Ugh, you drive me insane **

**Too bad so Sad for you anyways **

**Go away **

**No **

**Yes **

**No **

**Yes **

**No **

**Yes **

**No **

**Yes fine just try and pay attention **

**Will do Captain Firecracker **

**Don't call me that! **

Finally the day was over. After Potions were Transfiguration, and Herbolgy. Talk about boring. They were just reviewing things they learned in years past. In Herbolgy were Harry as usual wasn't paying attention he whispered to Ginny. "Hey Ginny, you know how we made the love potion?" Ginny just nodded afraid of what he was going to say. "What did it smell like for you?" Ginny paled. She should have guessed he was going to ask this question by unfortunately her mind was in a different realm of thinking.

"It um….. it smelled like uh um broomstick polish and chocolate and um……. laughter."

"How can you smell laughter?"

"It's kinda' like a spring smell, it's a happy smell that makes you want to smile. What did it smell like for you?

"That's easy, flowers, Quidditch and um…….. well basically it smelled a lot like you Ginny." Harry finished as he couldn't think of the proper words to describe the smell.

"Thanks, so I'll see you later I guess Bye!" Ginny waved and walked off feeling slightly foolish as she couldn't bring herself to say that it had smell like the bloody male himself.

After supper Miranda took her time eating. "Hurry up Miranda, I don't have all day!"

"Touchy! Anyways I unlike you don't gulp my food down. So there!" Ginny just sighed in frustration. She couldn't wait to go to bed. She had no one to talk to except Miranda because they were the last of all their friends to still be at the table. Finally Ginny had enough.

"MIRANDA ANNABETH JACKSON! YOU HURRY UP AND FINISH YOUR SUPPER OR YOU WILL BE HEXED INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT YEAR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" (Sorry if the last name is wrong I couldn't remember what I said it was. Continuing)

"Yes mum, I was just finished." Miranda replied cheekily. Ginny just huffed and stomped off towards the Gryffindor tower leaving Miranda to quickly catch up. Miranda ran to catch up. "Look Ginny I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that under any circumstance especially not on your 17th birthday."

"It's all right Miranda. It's just that I wish I could tell Potter I like him instead of hating him all the time. I mean in the past few months he has calmed down considerably. His ego deflated so now instead of taking up the whole world it only takes up England. Oh Miranda I'm so confused!"

"You won't be soon Ginny that's all I'm allowed to tell you. Sorry!" Miranda ducked and ran for the common room shouting "SHE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING AND SHE IS GOING TO EAT ME! SOMEONE SAVE THIS FAIR MAIDEN!!"

"Oh shut up Andy." They walked into the common room and were greeted by confetti and a chorus of

"SURPRISE!" yelled from every direction of the room. Ginny blushed as all her friends made their way towards her. She took all the congratulations in stride and after it had quieted down to a dull roar Ginny simply asked: "Who planned this?" All fingers pointed to Harry.

"Thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it. See now I'M gonna get killed. Great. I'll never live to see my 17th birthday."

"I wasn't going to yell at you Potter I was going to thank you. So thank you so very much." With that she walked over to him and hugged him. Harry just stood there shocked.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how you get Harry Potter to shut up!" announced Harry's friends.

"Hey with friends like you guys- Who need enemies?" Ginny was sick of this.  
"Gentlemen! When you feel like acting your age, we would like to begin my party!" she barked.

"Yes madam General Madam!" chorused the boys while dodging hexes and curses. Suddenly Ginny spotted a fair amount of presents sitting off to the side. She jumped and lunged at them

"PRESENTS!" She yelled, while making everyone around her plug their ears. Harry started busting up laughing.

"This is hilarious Ginny, you're acting like Sirius!" Once everybody had got it they all laughed. Until Ginny started hexing.

"One more word Potter, and you will never see tomorrow's light."

"Is that a threat or a promise? Okay, Okay shutting up."

"Thank you!" Ginny turned towards her presents, with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. She quickly picked up one nearest to her, and ripped off the paper. "Holy crap! I got a new broom! YEAH, OH YEAH, GO GINNY, GO GINNY!" Harry leaned over to Ron.

"Reckon she's lost it mate?"

"Most definitely!" Harry stood up.

"GINNY ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN MORE PRESENTS OR DANCE AROUND THE ROOM?!" Ginny rushed over to her presents again and opened all of them with vigor. (Apparently I'm using big words today! Off track…...) After she had unwrapped every single gift, including a very interesting journal from Harry, she eagerly said

"What's next?"

"Well", Harry started. "We can stuff our selves with cake or we can play games."

"Ummm…….. Let's go with the games."

"Okay, these games were all our friends' ideas so for this part do not blame me!"

"Why would I blame anybody?"

"I don't know, they said that we'd never forget these games."

On to the Games (just to be mean I should end the chapter here but since I happen to be a saint I won't.)

Hermione put her wand to her throat and mutter _Sornus_. "Okay people the first game we're gonna' play is truth or dare. Ginny gets to go first."

"Yes! Okay um…… Ron I dare you to kiss Hermione, on the lips for 1 minute." Ron replied by leaning over to a blushing Hermione and kissing her for 1 minute. And then some. "Okay we get it you like each other but could we please move on?" Ron thought for a moment and came up with a dare.

"Harry I dare you to go to the Slytherin Common Room and run around the room saying Voldermort ate my muffins."

"Fine let's go!"

10 minutes later

Harry gasped "to ……. Far…….. to……. Run…………out……….of…………breath!" Ginny smirked.

"You big baby. Now get up off the floor and do your turn."

"Touchy……. So I dare Neville to eat a black Bertie Bott's jellybean." Neville gulped. He took it and popped it in his mouth.

"Sick Harry it tastes like oil! Okay Ginny truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Okay, who do you like?" Ginny mumbled something that no one could hear. "Ginny we can't hear you." taunted Neville.

"Well I like my whole family, since they are family, and I like my friends, and sometimes my enemies." Harry swelled with pride. She liked him. In the sense of the word, still it was something! Ginny smirked. She had outsmarted Neville. So ha. Suddnely Romilda Vane walked down into the common room.

"Oh a party, can I join?" With that she plopped down next to Harry, who scooted away from her. "Are you playing truth or dare?" Everyone nodded mutely. "Oh goodie, I dare" Harry came to his senses. She was going to do something disastrous.

"Romilda please go away, we were trying to have some fun."

"Oh but Harry you like having me here."

"Don't you get it you dog? (sorry Sirius I was going to say b-i-t-c-h but I would get in trouble.) I don't like you! In fact I despise you, you evil little ferret. You think I'm secretly in love with you and Ginny is just an act but it isn't. For you to get the picture do I have to scream it from the highest tower? Because I will. "I LOVE GINNY WEASLY!" there I said it. Now go back to your little club and leave us the heck alone!!!" Romilda backed off and ran away sobbing, and Harry didn't look concerned at all. "What's next?" Hermione answered hesitantly.

"Well how about Spin the bottle?" Ginny groaned. They were trying to hook Harry and her up. Couldn't they just mind their own business? Ron fetched the bottle, while everyone gathered in a circle. "Everyone knows the rules. If you're a girl and it lands on a boy kiss them. If it's a girl hug them. Same for boys. Now who wants to spin first?" Miranda jumped up.

"Oh Me me me me!"

"Anyone at all?"

"Over here me, me, me!

"Fine Miranda you can go first."

"YES!" She spun it and lo and behold it landed on Seamus. "Yeah!" They kissed and Ginny spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione. They hugged and Ron spun it. Hermione again, they kissed and the Harry spun it. And guess who it landed on? Ginny. She blushed and looked away, then sighed got up, and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry stood there dumbfounded. Ginny giggled and walked back to her seat. After everyone had went they played the final game. 5 minutes in Heaven. Everyone it seemed loved this game, except Harry and Ginny. Ginny figured it because usually the couples got to be together. Sure enough Hermione announced: "Couples go together so that means that Ginny you and Harry have to be together. All right?" When everyone else drew straws to see who went first, Harry walked over to Ginny. He whispered in her ear making Ginny shiver involuntary.

"Let's blow this joint shall we?"

"How?"

"Cloak. Come on, I getting sick just thinking about Ron and Hermione snog."

"All right let's go." Harry put the cloak over Ginny first and then himself. They slipped out of the common room, while their friends were still arguing, over who got to go first.

They went to the Room of Requirement, and collapsed on the couch. Ginny sighed. This had been one of the best nights in her life. Suddenly there was a huge THUMP! Harry was sprawled on the floor. "Harry how did you get down there?"

"I sort of fell of the couch?" he answered meekly. Ginny laughed then went to help him up. Instead he pulled her down on top of him.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked, but secretly relishing the fact that she was laying on Harry Potter.

"Shhhh, Firecracker (new nickname yay!), Don't you trust me?" Ginny immediately answered.

"Of course I trust you, why wouldn't I? I mean if it came to it, I would give my life for you, but it seems you always beat me to it. And then of course there's" Ginny stopped mid- sentence. "Why are you staring at me Mister Potter?"

"Because you look beautiful when you ramble."

"I do not ramble!" Harry just smirked. He leaned in and kissed her. Long and soft. When the pulled apart, he got up and said

"I love you Ginvera Weasly." And with that he walked out the door. Ginny only had two thoughts running through her mind as she sat there. One was: He kissed me! Actually kissed me-on the lips too! The second was a little frightening. So he's scared of a 17 year old girl, but not old Moldy-Shorts?


	6. Stupid Parents!

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for all like 8 reviews. I really appreciate it. I need some more reviews so, even if there flames just shout them out. Everyone who does gets a cookie and a shout out in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy this one because I'm not exactly sure I like it. **

**Disclaimer: I, in no shape or form own the marvelous and epic thing us mortals call Harry Potter. We also call this a fantasy, but Harry doesn't! J.K. has all rights to this wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

Ginny's POV

Stupid Parents! They always have to ruin things. Well you know how last night I kissed Harry? Or he kissed me, well either way this morning Professor Dumbles called me to his office. Before breakfast! The nerve of that man! I mean really who does he think he is? The bloody headmaster….wait he is…ha ha ha? Anyways I think I'm going crazy talking to myself. So here I am at Dumbles office.

"Open sesame?" The stupid gargoyles didn't move. "Chocolate Frogs?" No answer again! "Arghhh! Open you bloody things!" I started to kick them. Then guess who walked up—the Golden Trio! _Great_ I thought _could my life get any better? _

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "It's Lemon Drops…didn't he tell you?" I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. (Girly Ginny ) He turns to the gargoyles. "Lemon Drops." The bloody things opened for him? Humph! We walked up the spiral staircase. Hermione knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said. We all trooped in. "Now, Molly, excuse me Mrs. Weasly has had a tremendously good idea. It's to take a tour of the other wizarding communities. Now she was just going to take the four younger Weasly's but she told your mum Harry and…"

"And Mum took it, and ran- Am I right?" Dumbledore nodded. "And Hermione's coming too, isn't she, because honestly I think Ron would go into a depression with out her." I giggled. Ron and Hermione blushed.

"Shut up mate" he mumbled but Harry ever so blatantly ignored him. Ron tried to change the subject. "So when are we going then…sir?"

"Oh that's the exciting part" he paused for a dramatic effect. "You are all leaving tomorrow morning at 7:00 am, so you will miss exams. I shall see you all tomorrow. Good Day!" He said cheerily.

Oh great. I think. I'm stuck with Harry until September 1st next year. I'm just having the bestest day ever!

From that point on… I knew I was going to hate this trip-especially when everything I do, will be monitored by parents. How am I supposed to get Harry to notice me?

Harry's POV

So cool, we're going on a trip. I am a tad nervous. I hope, the parents will watch Ginny, somehow I think her killing me will put a damper on summer vacation. Crap…she is gonna' kill me! I'll go talk to Ron-wait no I'm being stupid. With like 20 people on this trip there is no way that anything bad could happen to me. I'll just avoid her…at all cost. Oh sweet here's Hedwig with a letter. It's from my parents.

Dear Harry,

Hello sweetheart, how are you? I can probably say safetly that you heard about the trip. Won't it be exciting? Espically since Ginny will be there. Oh your father wants the quill-hold on.

Hey Pronslet! How's it going? Well I just had to say that Sirius and Remus are coming too. It will be fun (NOT!) So anyways how's it going with the Firecracker? Has she cracked yet? Okay, Okay I'll stop I can see you rolling your eyes from here. See you tomorrow!

With lots of love,

Mum and Dad.

Yeah it's agreed tomorrow will be absolutely fantastic. To add to this splendid bonus, it's going to have both Ron and Hermione fighting or Ron and Hermione kissing. Both equally gross. Now I'm stuck until September 1st. Good luck to me?

Ron's POV

Yes! Like 3 whole months with Hermione…and Harry I suppose. I can't wait! Oh there's Hermione, I think I'm gonna' go snog for a bit, so if you need me-just shut the bloody hell up! Can't wait to talk with myself again? See you?

Hermione's POV

OH this is going to be so much fun! For once I won't be stuck with boys! Ginny will be there too! Oh and the educational opportunities. It'll be so much fun! I can't wait to see Greece and Australia- I absolutely love kangaroos. They are my favorite animal like ever! Oops I'm being a girly girl again. Anyways all the places we'll go! It'll be so amazing! I can't wait! Oh wait here Ron *sigh* I'm gonna' take a break from "thinking" for a bit and I'll think later ok? Great gonna' go snog- wait I mean relax, oh whatever I'm going to go snog Ron-happy?


	7. The Trip gone AwaryOn the First day!

A/N: Okay! I'm back! I'll tell you more at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing Fanficiton? I should think not! Nuff said!

**Day of the TRIP!**

**Ginny's POV**

"All right—we'll see you all back at Hogwarts on September 1st. Have a good summer!" said an overly cheery Dumbledore. We all mumbled good-byes but then lo and behold Hermione had to go and announce that Harry was missing. Great. I really hate her. Suddenly Harry came bursting in.

"Sorry I'm late…I slept in because somebody didn't wake me up!" He glared pointedly at Ron.

"Hey I did too—It's not my fault you went back to sleep. You are just lucky Neville had mercy on you."

"Whatever. Hey Hermione, Ginny." Hermione spoke up.

"Sir what about our Hogwarts letters?"

"Oh they will find you Miss. Granger. Now your parents should be arriving right about…now." There was a bright blue flash and then as if by magic (and I reminded my self it probably was) there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James spoke first.

"Hey kids ready to go?" I decided to speak up.

"Well three of us were and then your son decided that he got to sleep in; and he only got here in time because Neville had mercy on him for some strange reason."

"Hmmm; sounds like something I would do." That was so unfair! If I slept in then I would be in trouble and Harry doesn't even get so much as a word. The outrage! I want to take this to court! Wait who would I sue? Oh never mind! I jerked my mind back to the present.

"Well" my darling trip-loving mother said. "Apparently Fred and George didn't receive the message that we'd be here by now so…" Fred and George came bursting in.

"Sorry We"

"The Amazing"

"Gred and Forge"

"Are here!"

"Finally" chided Molly Weasly. "We've been waiting for 3 minutes. Honestly I should transfigure one of you into a clock!"

"Mum we were"

"One minute"

"Late!"

I could tell James was trying not to laugh."Well anyways" said Lily Potter. "First we will be going to France to see the historical magic sights. We will be staying there for about two weeks."

"Um Lily" I ask. "How many places are we going?" My dad beat her to the punch.

"About 12 places. France, Italy, Russia, China, Japan, India, Australia, Brazil, Mexico, United States, Canada, and Iceland. We will return the day before September 1st and we will buy your school supplies then." Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. I heard there were cute boys in Australia.

"Alright!" My mother said way too enthusiastically. "Here are the ground rules. First—No dating or seeing anyone outside our group alone. Two—don't ever leave without telling someone where you are and make sure that you remain with your buddy. The buddy's are as follows- Fred and George, Ron and Harry, and Hermione and Ginny. This will also be who you are sharing your tent with. Three—all actions will take consequences. And four—under no circumstances go into any life or death situations. Got it?" She got four nods. "Harry do you understand?" I snickered. How could you not? Then again we were talking about Harry.

"Um…Mrs. Weasly I can't make any promises on the last one. Because even if I sit in one place trouble will find me."

"Oh well, that's okay dear—just try not to die alright?" Harry nodded. "Okay are we all ready—James? Lily your husband has fallen asleep.

"Oh honestly," I heard her mutter. "James, James wake up." Nothing. Wow, he was so in for it! "JAMES HAROLD POTTER WAKE UP THIS ISTANT!"  
"Hmm? Oh right I'm awake—and besides Molly we can't go yet—Sirius and Remus aren't here yet. They'll be coming shortly I believe Remus had to take care of his furry little problem." Okay wait I Ginvera Weasly am confused. I thought the only pet Remus ever had was a goldfish—not a rabbit! Harry looks like he understood. I'll ask him at camp later. The fire glowed a bright green and out steeped Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Sorry we're late we had a little problem—it's all good now." Sirius said. Is it just me or does he look as tired as Remus. "Oh and Prongs we could have used you're help last night."

"Sorry I was kinda' busy."

"Whatever! I'm joking Jamie don't give me that look! Now let's get going, we're burning daylight here!"

"All right" said my mum. "We're going. Everybody grab on to the Porkety. That's the ticket. Here we go!" Yay! Not! My mom is announcing this like it's a thrill. Well 411 it isn't! HUMPH! We don't even get to do anything today either. We have to wait until tomorrow. I think I'll go find Harry…!

**Harry's POV**

So we're in France. Big Merlin whoop! Now we get to go see all musty and old stuff and be bored out of our skulls. Great. Oh here comes Ginny. Better look annoying!

"Hey Harry!" she called. "Come over here for a minute please!" Geez that woman is LOUD! Oh well.

"Coming Firecracker!" I called back for a response. I ran over eager to see what y favorite red-head had to say. "You called madam?"

"Yes, because I wanted to do this" She leaned closer to me, and for a second I thought she was going to kiss me. She then pulled me into the water—and it was bloody cold!

"Merlin's bloody pants! This stuff is cold! How could you Ginny?" But before she could answer my mother came stalking over. Well not stalking more like oh never mind.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CURSE! AND WHY ARE YOU ALL WET? OH NEVER MIND—COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT!" I was very rudely pulled out of the water by my ear.

"Ouch mum! That is a part of my body you know!" She didn't answer except she did glare at me. If looks could kill… I was dragged into a tent I think it was my parents but I wasn't sure. My mum pushed me down onto a bed.

"JAMES!" She yelled just as a loud bang was heard from outside. Remus, Sirius and my dad came in with singed eyebrows; bickering about something. "Your son just cussed again!"

"Well, um what do you want me to do?"

"Punish him; do something!"

"Fine—err…No Invisibility Cloak for a week." Up until that point I had stayed quiet. But this was just unfair!

"That's unfair!" I shouted at my dad.

"Well life's unfair—now get outside and stop arguing before I make it longer!" I grumbled at my dad before pushing past Sirius and Remus. Unfortunately Sirius spotted the words on my hand.

"Harry what's on your hand?" I thought quickly, if I told them they might take me out of school; like they did in 2nd year. That was a bad year. Actually I am already out of school, but we're off topic. See even though Umbridge was there last year in 5th she came back for like 2 weeks this year because Professor Cullen (I made it up on the spot—don't judge me!) had to be somewhere, I think a funeral but who really cares? The real problem was that the toad from Hades immediately gave me detention. Ugh!

"Um…It was a prank from Neville, Seamus and Dean—a going away prank if you will. Now I really must go, see ya!" With that I speed of to go tell Ron, what was happening. "RON! WHERE ARE YOU!" I spotted him with Hermione sitting by the creek. "OI! RON!" He finally turned around.

"What?"

"They found out about Umbridge!"

"You mean how…"

"Yes exactly how, I told them it was a going away prank from the guys, but knowing them they didn't believe me!"

"Bloody Hell, you were right…here they come already!"

"Crap—gotta' go!" With that I ran off into the woods to evade capture. Ginny was in the first clearing I came across. "Ginny what are you doing here?"

"Well" she said smirking. "The better question is what are you doing here?"

"Well I am evading capture from my parents because they found out about the toad."

"You mean Umbridge—what was there to find out?" Suddenly it all came pouring out, about the detentions, and the blood quills. "She's an evil, vile, foul!" I cut her off.

"Yes she is, and thank you for caring" I saw her blush at this statement. "But if my parents find out; even though she won't be back next year they'll still flip out. So are you going to help me hide or not?" Ginny froze. "What?"

"Shhh!" she whispered. "Here they come—quick behind that huge tree. Go on!" I scrambled to the tree and hid, my breath baited waiting for them to leave.

**Ginny's POV**

Well I never thought I would say this but, poor Harry! Umbridge is a foul woman, but I never thought she would use blood quills! Oh I have to put on my best furious with Harry face, because they're coming. Sirius came through the brush first and even though he was trying to look nonchalant he was failing miserably. "Hello Ginny, have you by any chance seen Harry?" They all looked hopeful. I scowled at them.

"No, I haven't seen the prat since about 2 hours ago, when he tried to kiss me." Their faces turned for hopeful, to disappointed. Suddenly I heard a snicker. I spoke again. "If I were you though, I would ask Ron…of course he probably won't tell you, but since it's the best chance you've got…" I trailed off, hoping they would buy it.

"Nice try Ginny," said Remus. "Excellent acting, but actually we already talked to Ron and he said to talk to you, so we know you now where he is. You could just save us the trouble though and tell us what's on his hand. Because we all know that's not a prank." I gulped.

"I have no idea what's on his hand—honestly. I didn't notice it last week so…?" I heard a twig snap. Remus turned towards the tree Harry was hiding behind.

"Is he behind there?" I nodded, feeling as if I was betraying Harry, as I did so.

"Well I must be off; tell me when you find him!" I practically ran off, feeling less and less Gryffindor as I did and more and more Syltherin.

**Harry's POV**

Here they come! Wait—where's Ginny going? No don't leave they'll find me… too late! Sirius tried to grab me. And I dodged him, most successfully I might add. I also evaded capture from my parents. Only Remus was left; a piece of cake. Unfortunately he caught me. I forgot he was a werewolf.

"Harry what is on your hand?"

"I told you, it's nothing! Just a prank…no big deal!" I wiggled out of his grasp, and tried to run for it. Guess who stopped me? The two other Marauders. I was surrounded. Crap. This wouldn't turn out good. "Okay, so it is something…but you can't really do anything about it, so why should I tell you?"

"WE care about you Harry! Isn't that reason enough?" My mom exclaimed. I could tell she was going slightly hysterical about her only child getting hurt. "Now what happened?" she demanded. I hung my head. I wanted to tell; but the old hag made me promise not to say anything and a Potter never backs down on his promises, no matter how gruesome they might me.

"I promised I wouldn't tell, so I can't"

"You can't talk about it?" asked my dad.

"Well this is great" Sirius said sardonically. "How are we supposed to find out anything if Harry can't talk to us about it?"

"Well he can't talk about it, but he can nod right?" I nodded relieved they got it. "Alright, so yes or no questions only." My mum took in the idea and deemed it good enough to use.

"So did this happen at Hogwarts?" I nodded. "Did a teacher do it?" I nodded again. "Well who would do that? Who hates Harry enough to do something, like crave up his hand? Severus, Minerva, Albus, Miranda Cullen*, was gone for three weeks, because her mother died, so who was her substitute?"

"Was it a past defense teacher?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "Well Quirell is dead, Lockhart's insane, Remus is right here, and the real Mad-Eye Moody hasn't been at Hogwarts since 4th year. So that leaves…Umbridge!" I nodded furiously.

"WHAT! A TOAD FROM HELL HAS BEEN CARVING UP MY SON'S HAND?" screamed but Lily and James with utter vigor. I flinched, I knew they wouldn't take this out on me but still they were scary when they were mad.

"Alright" said Lily. "Let me see your hand Harry." She spoke calmly like in an eye of a storm. I thrust my hand into hers quickly. She muttered a few spells and the skin was almost as good as new. "Now that, that's done…how is your other one?"

"There's nothing on it mum" I said quietly. "Please don't be mad" I finished my last sentence in a whisper.

"Mad?" My dad yelled. "MAD? I AM BEYOND MAD! A TEACHER CARVED YOUR HAND LIKE A PUMPKIN! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!" Now let's get one thing straight. My dad hardly ever yells. He is a layed back person mostly which is how I can never figure out how he fell in love with my mum. They're complete opposites. Wait what does Neville say? Oh yeah…Opposites attract. Hmmm. Anyways I knew some how I would get dragged into his yelling. I was the one who didn't tell them after all.

"Well I promised I wouldn't tell." I said quickly. "And you know with the Potter honor and such I just couldn't. And it's not like I wanted to promise! I wanted to go tell someone right away! But only Ron knew and that's because he saw them when we were playing Quidditch. So I don't see how this is my fault!" My dad took some deep breaths.

"You're right…I'm sorry for yelling at you." I nodded and all 5 of us walked back to the camp.

"Wait does this mean I get my Invisibility Cloak back?" They just laughed. I guess that's a no.

**Ginny's POV**

I saw Harry walking towards me. Crap what was he going to do? "Hi Harry" I said circumspectly. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," He said looking a bit distracted. "How are you?" What was this formality? We were frenimes not strangers!

"Look I know you are probably mad at me so let it out. There's no sense in keeping bottled in."

"Ginny I'm not mad!"

"But you should be!" I cried as I stubbornly pushed back tears that were threatening to fall. "I abandoned you! Maybe the Sorting Hat was right—maybe I should have gone into Syltherin! I just left you to deal with a group of angry and anxious adults (alliteration!). And I hate my self for it!" The tears started to fall and I buried my head in my hands. "You must hate me too" I said in a watery voice.

"Ginny I could never hate you!" I shook my head. I heard him sigh and hesitantly put his arms around me. Instead of pulling back like I had planned too, I buried my self in his chest. After a while my sobs stopped. "Ginny" he said. "Ginny look at me" I looked up at him. "Let's get this straight. I could never, can ever hate you! You are too unhateable! I love you! Everything about you there is to love. When ever I see you with another guy I want to pummel them. And I do…when you're not around. Don't you think any boy's like you? Think again, most of the time you're all they can think about. You're sweet, mischievous, funny, charming, good-looking, brave, strong, not a blonde, beautiful. You're everything anyone could ever want. You're everything I want." There was a silence before he spoke again.

All I am, all I'll be

No wait he was singing. He was singing my favorite song! How sweet! Even Michael didn't do that!

Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise

In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart, until my dying day

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you  
So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
Oh, I do

"I do you know, love you this much." He leaned in like he was about to kiss me and my breath hitched. Suddenly he turned his head away and walked. Away. From me. And I was just about to tell him to bugger off, but oh he was so sweet! Stop that! I don't like Harry Bloody Potter! Grrrrrrrr! He infuriates me! I wish he'd never been born! Stupid Boys!

**A/N: Ahhhhh Sweet Ginny! Denial is the first step you know...to love! Well I also don't own I do {Cherish you) By Mark Wills! So I would like to thank...(drum roll please) **

**I think you know-Yes I did know **

**Kujo-Even though you aren't technically a member you still review each and every one of my stories/chapters. I apperciate it! :) **

**Harry and Ginny 4eva-No it is not! I forgot what her last name was so I'll change that 4 you right away! **

**Annie- The pairings are Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna Miranda/Seamus and last but not least Samantha/Dean! And of course Lily/James but not as much seeing as they are the parents. Sirius and Remus are like dating nobody at this point. **

** - I agree with you 100%! But I wrote the story that way, so it will make sense in later chapters! **

**N-If you are going to flame at least say something constructive! **

**Heartblazed-Thanks! :)**

**Lilyluna2014-Thanks for the awesome ideas! I am thinking about a Twizard Tournement for their 7th year...:) **

**MyNameIsInsteredHere-Thanks for the compliment. But how do you know I am not a scrawny 13 year old? **

**HgALWAYShhgNEVER-thanks for the extreme compliment! You really gave me a boost! **

**and Last but certaintly not least... **

**JustinneXD-Thank you! Well Harry and his friends are kinda' like the Maradures except I think they will call themselves M & M for Magic and Mischief! Let's see...oh yes I decided the Harry and Hermione shouldn;t be friends because if they did then it would be really akward if they got a little too friendly...(I was thinking about having an affair but nah) so thanks a million! **

**Gracias! See u all soon! **


	8. Is it Something in the Water?

A/N: Look at that! It hasn't been a month yet and I'm updating...i've had an adrenilene rush so if this isn't good blame the sugar! :) Anyways I hope you like it. There are a couple of side comments in there but i had to put them there to clear junk up. Anyways in the story it's May 17! Can you believe it! Time goes so slow in there world. Anyways I am jumping ahead to Harry's Birthday next so look out. Although i need suggestions. Kujo this is when i need you! Please come through everyone! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter...Ha! How about I sharpie the answer all over your face...No you say...well that's the answer!

* * *

Conversations Chapter 8: Is it something in the water?

_One week later than the last chapter FYI _

**Ginny's POV **

"And here we are at the Beauxtons School of Witch Craft…" And my mother goes on and on and on. No one, is really paying attention. Why? Because it's so bloody boring! Who wants to learn when witches first came to France? Not me that's who! Even Hermione is paying attention. She's too busy trying not to look at Ron.

Why?

Well it's simple. They (Ron and Hermione) were sneaking around about 3 days ago, to go into the forest and kiss. Ok kiss? Really I'm guessing it would have been snogging. Off topic. So my darling brother goes off with my best friend. Unfortunately they forgot about Sirius and James. See they are Amingus. Simple as that. They were bored too; so they went to galloping off through the woods. As Ron and Hermione were going into the woods, they were coming out…and let's just say they got caught. They've been grounded so to speak. Meaning they can't see each other for the rest of the month. Hermione has already cracked; and it's only been three days. Guessing by the look on Ron's face, he's cracked too. I was standing there thinking, but I was jerked (quite rudely) out of my mind by a whisper in my ear.

"Whatcha' thinkin' bout' Captain Firecracker?" I nearly screamed.

"Potter! What are you doing? You are going to get us in trouble!" Fortunately no one caught us talking. "You are so in for it Potter!" I spat looking dangerous. He ignored me.

"Has Hermione cracked yet?" I was taken back. He was talking to me about a friend and not to harass me?

"Um…yeah. She cracked the day the rule was set out."

"Well Ron's cracked too; and he's annoying when he is moping. Not even a hilarious prank on Fred and George can cheer him up!" I thought on my feet. We'd (Harry and me) would both be miserable if our best friends were so…

"Let's sneak about." He looked shocked.

"What! The perfect Ginny Weasly wants to sneak!"

"Shhh you idiot not so loud! I have an image to maintain." He spoke in a whisper again.

"You want to sneak about?"

"Well yeah, who do you think does all the pranks? Well the girls help too but…"

"So what's your plan?" I thought over that for a minute.

"Get them together."

"Uh how?" I sighed. Potter could be so thick!

"Here's how. You and Ron go off into the woods, and about 5 minutes later so do Hermione and me. We meet in a clearing, we slip off underneath the invisibility cloak to prevent parents and then they have some time together." I smiled. My plan was brilliant.

"But wait,"

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Won't we get in trouble?" I smirked.

"Are you saying that Potter—Marauder Potter is afraid of getting in trouble."

"Well your mom didn't threaten to do something disastrous if you step one more toe out of line…." I winced. When Lily Potter threatened something, and you did….you were dead.

"So don't get in trouble," I could tell he wanted to argue but held his tongue. Smart boy…wait never mind! Claw out my mind! Kill me! I said Potter was smart! "I mean, even if we do you can wiggle out of it, you do at school." I pointed out. He sighed.

"That's not my mum."

"Same difference. No let's do it tonight after we get back. I can't stand one more minute of Hermione."

"I can't stand one more minute of Ron either. Uh…. We have a problem."

"What would that be?"

"We kinda' lost the group…" I smirked at him.

"Such a child. They'll realize we are missing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"GINNY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!" my mum's voice rang out through the entire museum. Harry looked panicked.

"Now what?" he whispered frantically. I put an innocent expression on my face.

"Follow my lead and look innocent." I heard him gulp, as my mother turned the corner. No looking back now Potter, because the show has begun.

**Harry's POV **

Yikes. I faced my mother's wrath but never Mrs. Weasly. I hope this goes good. I gulped as she turned the corner and put on my best innocent face.

"Where have you two been?" She asked, no really demanded. I let Ginny take that question.

"Well mum, see Harry here was interested in Beaxutons because they were in the Twi-wizard's tournament. He was lagging behind so I went back to him to ask him what he was doing. He explained, and I answered his questions. We were just finishing up." She said this all with out as much as a bat of the eye. Bullocks this girl was good!

"And why couldn't you ask me Harry?" Mrs. Weasly asked. I glanced at Ginny who had that _don't mess it up Potter_ look in her eyes.

"Well Mrs. Weasly," I said thinking on my feet. "By the time I had figured out how to phrase my question you were already on to the next subject and I know from experience that if you ask the speaker to back track it distracts them and you don't learn nearly as much." I smiled, hoping this would convince her. Luckily it did.

"Next time dear," she said patting my cheek. "Just ask me alright?" I nodded. "Now let's catch up with the rest of the group shall we?" She walked in between me and Ginny giving up no chance to talk. Oh well, while Hermione and Ron were fooling around we could always talk then. Soon we were caught up with the rest of the group, and Ron shot me a glance. Not a friendly one either. More like a _what-have-you-been-doing-with-my-sister_ glance. I replied, with my own glance that I'd tell him later. He nodded and then looked all miserable again. Merlin this boy could mope! I pity anyone who would get in his way…of course he only attacks people if it's about Muggleborns, me, Hermione, our friends, or family. And yes I did say attack brain. Why? Cause he has…Malfoy wasn't right for weeks!

**That Night…. (Still Harry's POV by the way!)**

When we finally got back from like the millionth museum, I dragged Ron outside saying we were going to have a walk in the woods. I winked at Ginny so she'd know where we were going and then we were off. Once we were out of the parental sight I turned to explain to him. He beat me to the punch.

"What were you doing with my little sister?" He growled. Wasn't that threatening since he was my best mate.

"Relax Ron, I wasn't snogging her. We were discussing a plan to get you and Hermione together so you both wouldn't mope as much. You two are nearly impossible! But enough of that. We're meeting them in the third clearing in," I checked my watch. "Nearly two minutes. Let's go!" With that we ran through the trees, Ron steadily ahead of me, although I could have beaten him. When we got there, Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"Finally!" Ginny said. "You are nearly a minute late!" She gave me a smirk so I ignored her. Easier that way isn't it? She turned to Ron and Hermione. "You guys should have 30 to 45 minutes. We'll come get you then alright?" They nodded but they looked about ready to snog each other's lights out just then so Ginny pulled me away. "Come on! We have to look out for the parents!" I pouted.

"I wanted to watch them!" She gave me a confused look.

"You wanted to watch your best friend snog the lights out of somebody?" I nodded slowly like I was talking to a manic.

"Yeah it makes great blackmail."

"Blackmail?"

"Yeah…got a problem with blackmail Weasly?" She didn't say anything to me but I heard her mutter _boys_, under her breath. "So back there in the museum you were brilliant Snap Dragon. It's like you've rehearsed it."

"Oh well when we were younger Fred and George would have me and Ron stand look out for their pranks. We got quite good at lying." I nodded, trying to shift onto another conversation.

"So…" she giggled.

"Yeah?"

"I" Swift move Potter. I thought to my self. Can't even ask her your question. "I was wondering if you liked' being a prefect?" She stared at me like I was crazy."What?" I asked defesiivly. "It's a conversation!"

"Let's talk about something else please?" I nodded again. She laughed.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong with your head? You nod an awful lot." I grinned, and began to tickle her.

"Is there something wrong with your voice? You giggle and awful lot." We made such a racket we didn't hear…the dreaded thing sneak up behind us.

"What are you two doing?" We looked up only to find…my father! (Gasp! Die in the horror but I just had to do this!) I grinned as Ginny blushed.

"We were talking…" He raised an eyebrow at me. How can everybody but me do that! Off topic sorry…

"And what happened to Ron and Hermione? Are they "Talking" too?"

"Sure, we don't actually know what they're doing, but we didn't stick around to find out. We'll just go get them and…"

"Not so fast." Crap stopped in our tracks. I looked at Ginny imploringly. She obliged.

"Mr. Potter, see we were sick of Hermione and Ron sulking around like two dip-wads and so when we said Harry was interested in Beauxtons we lied, and instead we talking about how to avoid the parents and get them together. And I'm sure you understand because having your best friend sulk all time isn't fun is it?" My dad nodded looking amused.

"All right I'll let you go this time; but you better hurry and come back, supper's ready."

"Thanks dad." With that we ran off to go find our friends.

**Ginny's POV **

"Come on guys break it up, it's time to eat!" I cried out as soon as we were in the clearing. Surprisingly they were just sitting together talking. Harry looked at Ron amused.

"You are so lucky that Ginny dragged me away, or else I would have tons of blackmail." Ron chucked a stick at him, while I grabbed Hermione's hand and ran like the wind. We heard the boys crashing after us. "Mum!" Harry called out. "Is supper ready yet?"

"Almost, go get washed up!" As we were heading over to the sink Harry nudged me.

"We never finished our argument earlier…"

"We don't need to—I won!"

"You did not! I clearly won!"

"With what? Your brain? I think not! I am obviously superior here."

"You're lucky you are still alive!"

"Why? Because your dashing good looks might kill me? Please give it a rest!"

"You have to win don't you!"

"Yes and it looks like I did!"

"I…"

"You what Potter? Hate me? Cause for the moment so do I!" With that I stomped off leaving a very angry, and slightly confused Harry, and a very murderous me. As I fell asleep that night the only thing running through my head was

How come Hermione got to have the fairytale?

**James POV (I had to do one…sorry!) **

Sirius, Remus, and I stood back at a distance watching Harry and Ginny fight. Ginny got angry over something and stomped off leaving a fuming Harry who turned to Ron and started talking, probably about Ginny. Sirius leaned over to Remus and said. "Makes you think you're in 1975 (It could be 1976 I'm not entirely sure…) again doesn't Remus."

"You know I heard that Padfoot. Lily and I weren't that bad!"

"Yes you were. Looks like history is repeating it's self." I groaned.

"Let's hope not…I really don't want my son to face Lord Voldemort again. He needs to be a normal teenager for once."

"Well looks like he's doing a fine job of it now…" I looked over to see Harry and Ron having a water fight. "Cool looks like Ron won!"

"Let's go eat guys." I sighed. With that we walked into the tent to go have supper, to discover, a sullen Fred and George, an steaming Ginny, a wet, and angry Harry who kept shooting glances at Ginny, a wet and love struck Ron, and a love struck Hermione who was whispering something to Ginny. Is it something in the water?

* * *

Hey People! Did you like it? I had to do a James POV, sorry about that there won't be any other's. Hopefully. Unless I don't get reviews...

Please please please please (10 mins. later) please review! You will be my idol! JK! :) Do though...seriously! (or Siriusly.)

Love as always BMG520


	9. Harry's Birthday and Dumbles get's

A/N: Okay here we go! Harry's Birthday chappie! Yay! Just so you know longer author's note the bottom, we are rearranging today! OH and parts of Harry's birthday is from the 7th book!

Disclaimer: Do I need to go over this again? Apparently I do…I own not the marvelous world of Harry Potter because if I did I would make the Seventh Harry Potter movie in one part and have it come out today! Anyways….

Oh and you can tell where the general pov is and when it's Harry's can't you?

WARNING! WARNING! SOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND DUMBLES BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING! WARNING!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Harry's Birthday and Dumbledore Get's Brought Down Several Notches!

* * *

Ugh. What time is it? Too early that's what. I'm just going to roll over and go back to sleep.

3 hours later…..

Okay now I'm up. I mean come on! 10:30 in the morning is way too early. It's bloody murder! Now let's see what's today? Yes! Finally! I'm 17!

"Harry!" my mum called.

"Yes mum?" I asked.

"Are you up?"

"No I'm not!"

"Harry…" she said warningly.

"Sorry," I said hastily. "Yeah I am."

"Alright…" I heard her moving to the next tent.

"OI!" Ron shouted. "Why are you so loud this morning?"

"I don't know…" I said carelessly. "It could be that I'm finally 17!"

"Oh, yeah that might do it. Here's your present." Ron chucked Harry a rectangular parcel. "It's not for our mother's eyes…"

"A book?" said Harry as he took the parcel. "A bit of a departure from tradition isn't it?"

"This isn't your average book," said Ron. "It's pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe ways to Charm Witches." Harry snorted.

"Like any of them will work on your sister." Ron grinned.

"Probably not; but when you give up on her this will work for the lucky witch." Harry hit him on the back of the head. "Yeah I know," Ron said. He put on a high pitched voice. "I'll never give up on my Firecracker!" Returning to his normal voice he said. "You sound like such a girl."

Harry got up and started to chase him. They ran right into the Marauders. "Hey guys," Harry said.

"Happy birthday Harry!" said James. "Think you'll have good luck this year?" Harry snorted.

"With my knack for getting into trouble? Yeah right! Plus there is no plausible reason for Ginny to say yes is there? " Sirius turned to Ron.

"Are you gonna' prank him?" He asked excited. Ron smirked.

"Maybe…if Ginny doesn't hex him first." James, Sirius, Remus, and Ron all roared with laughter at Harry since this was a guarantee.

"You know usually on a bloke's birthday you're nice to him." He said irritably. Sirius started to say something but was interrupted but Molly and Lily.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" They both shouted drawing the attention of the group. As Harry made his way inside the tent, Mrs. Weasly and Lily both said happy birthday to him. Hermione wished him one as well as did Fred and George. Only Ginny hadn't.

Harry's Parents had given Harry, a watch, very similar to the one Ron had got when he had turned 17. It was gold, with stars circling around the face, instead of hands.

"It's a tradition to give a wizard one, once he comes of age." Said Mrs. Potter. "This one was your grandfather's." Harry looked confused.

"I thought he died before I was born."

"Well yes but who do you think he gave it to?" Harry turned to his father.

"Yep…" he said trailing off. "That watch has been in the Potter family for Generations." Harry looked slightly awed.

His other gifts consisted off a new _Firebolt1000_ from Sirius as his old broom had broken, Remus had given him a new set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books, Hermione gave him a Sneakascope, Fred and George gave him an enormous box of the newest Wizard Wheeze merchandise, and he had got an enchanted razor from the Weasley's. When he was about to open his last present Dumbledore's Phoenix patronus interrupted, it turned its great head to Harry and his parents.

"I need to talk to you immediately." Harry groaned. He didn't really want to go visit the Headmaster on his birthday. Ron grinned at Harry and said,

"If this is about the prank we pulled before we left, I had nothing to do with it." Harry shook his head.

"Oh no; if I'm goin' down you're goin' down with me!" All but three at the table erupted into laughter. James Potter, Lily Potter, and Ginny Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were solemn because the last time Dumbledore had said that he had told them Voldemort had targeted them. The wondered if it actually was a prank…or much more than that.

Ginny was silent because she thought she was falling for him. She desperately tried to clear her thoughts but it kept coming back to the raven haired boy. There was a battle raging in her mind.

_You like him _

Do not! Look at how he had humiliated you almost everyday!

_But he cares about you. _

No he doesn't care—I'm the only girl in school smart enough not to fall for those emerald green eyes.

_You know he won't stop trying until you confess you like him…then you'll actually be happy! _

He'll dump me the minute I admit it.

_He won't! He loves you! _

"NO HE DOESN'T!" She accidently screamed out loud startling everyone. Looking mortified she ran from the spot, looking for a place she could escape people and her mind…

~HOGWART'S CASTLE~

Dumbledore sat facing the Potter's. "I have good news…and bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?"

Lily shivered for an instant. "The good news, please, Albus." She said.

Dumbledore smiled. "The good news is the Horcruxes are all gone…" He trailed off unable to finish. There was a thick silence in the room. Harry finally spoke up.

"You mean he's dead?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head.

"That's the bad news I'm afraid…Harry you have to fight him for him to die." Dumbledore felt the room temperature drop about 20 degrees.

"What?" asked Lily dangerously. "What did you say?" James laid a restraining hand on his wife's arm, to stop her from doing something she would regret.

Dumbledore looked very much afraid. "Harry has to fight him for Voldemort to die…but there is worse news. Not all the Horcruxes are gone." He stopped as Lily stood up fuming.

"You just told us they were! What sick game are you playing Albus?"

"There is only one more…one Voldemort must kill himself." James got it first.

"Oh god no! You have to be joking!" He had this desperate gleam in his eye like he was begging for this all to be a cruel joke. When Dumbledore shook his head, James dropped into the chair again. Lily looked at him.

"What? What part am I missing?" He gestured for her to sit down and then leaned over to whisper the fact in her ear.

To say Lily looked shocked and angered was an understatement.

"ALBUS FREAKIN' DUMBLEDORE!" She hollered. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT MY ONLY SON WHO'S DEFEATED VOLDEMORT ONCE ALREADY HAS TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN! AND DIE TOO!"

Harry sat up shocked.

"What? I don't understand! Why can't I win? Why can't I beat him a seconded time?" Dumbledore gave him a penetrating stare.

"Almost 16 years ago on that night when Voldemort tried to kill you Harry, when Lily and James were willing to use their lives as shields, the Killing curse rebounded on Voldemort, and a fragment of his soul latched on to the only thing in the building not at death's door. You. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside of you Harry, and it's that, which gives you the power to speak to snakes, and a connection into the mind of Voldemort that he himself never understood. And while that fragment remains Lord Voldemort's life is tethered to your own. Harry, Lord Voldemort can not die."

Harry looked calmly into the face of his headmaster.

"Well then let's do it. Let's fight!" Dumbledore smiled at his determination but shook his head.

"You can't, you have no way of success, Harry you must prepare." Harry leapt to his feet.

"WHO HAS MEET VOLDEMORT MORE TIMES THEN YOU OLD MAN? WHO? WHO HAS NEARLY BEEN KILLED SO MANY TIMES HE'S LOST COUNT! WHO ALMOST LOST EVERYTHING DEAR TO HIM, AND YET HE STILL GOES ON? WHO KNOWS HE HAS TO DIE AND CALMLY ACCEPTS IT? CAUSE I'M TELLIN' YOU RIGHT NOW—IT'S NOT YOU!"

Dumbledore gazed at the young youth. "Harry I understand how you feel-"

Harry shook with anger at that comment. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU UNDERSTAND EVERYONE IN THE WORLD EXCEPT FOR ME. YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND VOLDEMORT! BUT YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME. NEVER! BECAUSE WHO AM I? THE BOY EVERYBODY RAISED TO DIE?"

"Harry, everyone has to die…" the Headmaster said.

"But you knew." It wasn't an accusation it was a fact, laced with cold hard fury. "You knew I had to die from the moment Voldemort set out on me. But you didn't tell anyone. Because it was convenient for you; easy for you if I died. Because you thought to your self who would miss him?

"I'll tell you one thing…I can't even name the number of people who love me, and that would hate for me to die."

"Harry!" Dumbledore said sharply. "You can't possibly think that…"

"That you what? Don't care if I die? Well I do, I've thought it for a while. And it's no use denying it any longer. You don't and you never did. You wanted me as a pawn for your chess board. AND YOU PRETEND IT WAS OVER BUT REALLY I WAS RAISED LIKE A PIG FOR SLAUGHTER!" And then the last word's Harry spoke hurt Dumbledore the most. "You disgust me."

And with that as his leaving point Harry left the room, having his parent's follow him leaving Dumbledore alone.

Only then when no one could hear, Dumbledore cried.

Cried for everything that had happened that could have changed.

And deep down inside he knew that Harry was right.

That he really didn't care…as long as Dumbledore was safe.

Because it was always himself first wasn't it?

And he always managed to survive.

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter! I started it about a 2 weeks ago but I had major writer's block.

Did you like the Dumbles bashing? I don't usually do it...actually it's my first time but i thought it added a nice twist to the story don't you think?

And Harry's Birthday took a serious (sirius) turn. Now he must fight the dark lord...ooooooooooooooo! Well he survive?

You can probably answer that yourself thou can't you?

I'm kinda making this short since it's 1:38 am currently and I'm supposed to be sleeping. Not my fault if a stupid storm woke me up.

Thanks to all my reviewers new and old! What I would really like is to get up to 38 reviews. Think we can do that? I know we can! So let's try peoples!

With all my love

Can't promise I'll return soon

Don't go crying on me, my white dove

Just keep howling at the full moon

BMG520


End file.
